A Magic
by Pieree
Summary: Oh, ya ampun, baru kali ini aku bertemu dengan seorang penyihir ber-job Wizard. Dan dalam sekali pandang pun aku tau bahwa ia adalah orang sombong yang suka unjuk kekuatan! Huh, menyebalkan! Mentang-mentang kuat, bukan berarti kau bisa menghalangi latihanku, ya! Wizard/Novice. R&R?


**summary**

**Oh, ya ampun, baru kali ini aku bertemu dengan seorang penyihir ber-job Wizard. Dan dalam sekali pandang pun aku tau bahwa ia adalah orang sombong yang suka unjuk kekuatan! Huh, menyebalkan! Mentang-mentang kuat, bukan berarti kau bisa menghalangi latihanku, ya! **

.

.

Namaku Pucctha. _Job_-ku saat ini adalah Novice tingkat pertama. Aku adalah seorang gadis remaja yang baru saja menginjak umur enam belas tahun di bulan lalu. Biar kalian mudah membayangkan, aku memiliki rambut pirang panjang yang lurus, wajah imut nan oval, dan juga kedua pipi merah yang selalu muncul ketika aku tersenyum. Banyak orang—termasuk orangtuaku—yang menganjurkanku untuk berprofesi sebagai Acolyte dan jadi Priestess saat dewasa nanti. Namun aku tidak mau. Aku kan sebenarnya malaikat berhati tomboy, tentu saja aku ingin menjadi Thief (pencuri).

Tapi sayangnya orangtuaku tidak setuju, hahah. Tapi aku sendiri memang hanya bercanda kok. Sejujurnya aku masih bingung mau mengambil profesi apa nantinya. Karena itu mari temani aku berlatih di Hutan Selatan Prontera, yuk! Jika aku berhasil mengalahkan dua Eclipse (monster kelinci biru yang memiliki tato bulan sabit di dahinya) kata teman ayahku aku sudah bisa ganti profesi ke _job_ I.

Aku sangat tidak sabar meninggalkan profesi _basic_ ini!

.

.

.

**A—MAGIC**

**Ragnarok by Gravity Corp**

**AR—Alternate Reality**

**Pieree Present...**

**(Wizard Randall—Novice Pucctha)**

.

.

**one of one **

-kekuatan sihir-

.

.

"Ayah, Ibu, aku pergi dulu!"

Berbekal sebilah pisau dan berbagai macam _bento_ buatan ibu, aku segera pergi meninggalkan rumah. Peliharaanku yang berbentuk Poring ini juga dengan semangat mengekoriku dari belakang. Tubuh gempalnya dari cairan berwarna _pink_ itu meloncat-loncat riang. Kami berdua siap menuju hutan untuk berlatih dan berburu Eclipse!

Kami menelusuri segala keramaian kota. Ada banyak orang berprofesi berbeda yang kami lewati. Ada yang masih remaja sepantaranku (Novice), beberapa anak lain ber-_job_ I, Swordman dan Acolyte, sampai ke pria dan wanita dewasa yang telah memegang profesi tinggi, seperti contohnya Priest dan Monk. Prontera, yang merupakan ibu kota dari Rune Migard, memang kotanya para pendeta sih. Wajar jika banyak sekali turunan dari Acolyte yang bertempat tinggal di sini.

Kujejakkan sepatuku ke rerumputan hutan belantara di bagian bawah Prontera. Udara segarnya kuhirup dalam-dalam.

"Ayo, Pico, kita berangkaaat!"

Aku dan peliharaanku setengah berlari melewati pepohonan yang rindang. Segala monster yang lemah-lemah—untuk ukuranku saja sih, karena monster itu hanya sebatas Chon Chon (monster lalat), Fabre (monster ulat) dan Poring—kulewati tanpa takut. Kemudian aku pun sampai ke sebuah dataran tinggi yang katanya menyimpan banyak Eclipse, si monster kelinci yang kucari-cari.

"Ah, itu dia!" Aku berseru senang saat melihat sebuah kelinci yang sedang memakan buah _raspberry_ dari semak belukar. Kukeluarkan pisau dari tas, menyuruh Pico menunggu di belakang, kemudian dengan mengendap-endap aku pun langsung menerjangnya, berniat menyerangnya dalam sekali tebas.

**Srek!**

Mata pisau hanya mengenai bagian punggungnya. Kelinci berukuran besar itu menjerit marah dan menatapku tajam. Aku menelan ludah. Wah, sepertinya kekuatanku masih belum bisa menandinginya. Maka dari itu ia segera mengejarku, menyerangku dengan lompatan-lompatan anehnya. Pico yang khawatir datang menolong. Tapi tetap saja, kelinci marah yang ukurannya sebesar anak beruang itu menyerangku dengan membabi buta.

"To-Tolong—!"

**BLAR!**

Ada suara ledakan. Aku kaget dan jatuh tersungkur ke rumput dengan Pico yang menyusul meniban punggungku. Kami berdua sama-sama pening. Rasanya mata kami berdua sudah ada spiral yang berputar dengan pola rambut acak-acakan.

"D-Duh, tadi apa sih?" Aku yang susah payah terduduk menoleh, lalu berdiri. Inginnya marah ke orang atau monster yang melancarkan serangan tadi, tapi tiba-tiba saja diriku terdiam, aku malah mematung dan menelan ludah saat melihat ada seseorang yang nyatanya telah berdiri lima meter di depanku.

Dia adalah seorang... Wizard. Penyihir. Ya, jelas dari pakaiannya yang berjubah cokelat panjang sampai sebatas mata kaki. Rambut merahnya acak-acakan, iris _brownies_-nya ditutupi oleh kacamata kotak. Aku tertegun.

**Poing!**

Pico menabraki kakiku, lamunanku terpecah. Segeralah aku menunduk dan meliriknya. "Ada apa, Pico?"

Pico meloncat ke arah kelinci biru yang telah terkapar. Monster yang tadi menyerangku itu mati. Segeralah aku mengadah dan berniat berterima kasih. "E-Eng, Kakak! Terima kasih banyak karena telah—"

"Kalau lemah, lebih baik kau jangan menelusuri hutan terlalu dalam. Pergilah."

Ucapan yang dingin itu menyelaku. Aku diserang dengan sebuah tohokan keras. Respek yang semula kudapatkan untuknya menjadi sirna dalam sekejab. Kulihat punggung pria berparas dingin itu yang mengambil bulu Eclipse, lalu menghilang di balik pepohonan yang lain.

Kesal, aku berdecih. Pico kuangkat dan kuunyel-unyel dengan gemas. "Apa-apaan Wizard yang satu itu!? Sok kuat banget sih dia! Masih mending kalau dia menyelamatkanku dari Baphomet atau apa. Lah ini karena Eclipse saja lagaknya sudah menyebalkan!"

Kubanting Pico ke dataran. Pico mendengkur sebal. Aku pun kembali _hunting_ Eclipse. Masa bodolah, yang penting kan teman ayahku bilang aku harus memburu Eclipse. Kalau tidak kuburu, bagaimana caranya aku bisa berubah profesi ke lain job, coba? Huh.

Kali ini aku mengincar dataran lain. Dengan bantuan Poring kesayanganku ini, aku dapat menemukan sebuah Eclipse lain. Sekarang kelinci besar itu sedang tertidur dengan enaknya, bersandar di sebuah batang pohon. Dengan semangat aku mengarahkan pisauku ke arah kepala makhluk imut itu. Maaf ya, ini demi ganti _jooob_—!

**BLAAAR!**

Belum saja tanganku bisa menyentuh Eclipse itu, sang kelinci sudah hangus menjadi abu. Lagi-lagi aku terjatuh oleh rasa terkejut yang teramat sangat ini.

"Siapa itu!?"

"Kau lagi?"

Sebuah suara _familiar_ membuatku kaku. Ah, pasti Wizard yang tadi! Segeralah aku berbalik dan menemukan sosok sombong itu. Tangannya sedang memegang sebuah tongkat, sedangkan matanya menatapku tanpa minat. Perasaan tadi aku sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari tempat awal kami bertemu!

"Namaku bukan 'kau'!" Ujarku. "Namaku Pucchta!"

"Terserahlah." Ia memutar mata.

"Kenapa ada kau sih?" Aku berteriak histeris sambil menunjuk ke arahnya. Dia cuma menghela nafas.

"Berlatih."

"Levelmu kan sudah tinggi! Sana cari Baphomet (monster kambing besar yang membawa sabit), Mytir (monster anjing hitam), Iris (monster manusia ular) atau apa, bunuh monsternya yang kuat-kuat saja deh!"

Pria berambut unik itu berdecak kesal. Ia palingkan wajah dan segera menggerakkan tongkatnya lagi. Bibir bergerak mengucapkan mantra, lalu awan kelabu di atas langit menggumamkan geledek.

**BLAAAR!**

Petir-petir putih yang bergerak zig-zag cepat itu menyambar beberapa Eclipse lain dalam sekaligus di jarak yang berlainan. Aku pun menganga dibuatnya. Pico pun sampai sembunyi di balik kakiku yang membatu. Kami berdua (aku dan Pico) melihat jelas bagaimana kelinci-kelinci berikut monster lain yang ada di sekitarnya tersambar oleh petir selama hitungan detik, kemudian mati seketika tanpa adanya perlawanan.

"Hh."

Itulah suara yang dikeluarkan oleh pria itu. Ia menyeringai tipis dengan mata yang seolah-olah berkata 'aku memang hebat'. Aku mendengus. "DASAR SOMBONG! HHUUU!"

Geram, aku pun segera berlari ke pedalaman hutan. Habis aku kesal dengan gayanya yang sok jago. Cih banget kan, ya. Kalau sudah hebat seharusnya bukan latihan di sini, di tempat monster-monster lemah berada, kan!? Lagi pula Prontera ini kota para Acolyte! Seharusnya dia ke Geffen saja, tuh di sana banyak penyihir lain yang bisa terpukau oleh kekuatan magisnya! Tapi—

**Srak!**

"ADUH!"

Kenapa... aku terjatuh terus!?

Aku mengadahkan kepala. Ternyata badanku sudah terlungkup di atas rerumputan—lagi. Sambil menggerutu aku mendudukkan badan, menepuk rumput, tanah dan debu yang menempel di pakaian _turtleneck_-ku dan celana pendek ini.

**Poing poing!**

Pico menggoyangkanku, aku pun segera menoleh kepadanya. "Ada apa, Pico? Kamu lapar, ya—WAAA!"

Mendadak ada sebuah _orge_ di ujung pandanganku ke sebuah pohon. _Orge_ yang seperti Shrek (monster hijau di tokoh kartun produksi Dreamworks) yang memakai baju tentara itu menatapku dengan pandangan lapar. Aku pun menelan ludah. Kalau tidak salah monster itu bernama Orc Warior. Sebuah monster yang mengerikan, membawa golok dan berbagai senjata berbahaya ke mana-mana. Benar-benar sebuah monster yang memiliki tingkat kehebatan yang tinggi.

Dari sana Orc itu melihatku tanpa berkedip. Nafasnya yang terdengar agar keras itu semakin terdengar kentara ketika ia melangkahkan kakinya kepada aku dan Pico. Pico yang panik menyenggolku semakin cepat. Aku segera berdiri dan berlari.

Gila, sepertinya aku sudah masuk daerah hutan yang terlalu dalam! Dia pasti mau membunuhku! Bagaimana ini!? Padahal kan aku masih seorang Novice yang tidak bisa apa-apa selain mengayunkan pisau dapur!

"GRAAAH!"

Melihatku yang berlari tampaknya Orc yang terlihat pemalas itu malah mengamuk. Matanya seolah memancarkan sinar merah. Golok besar yang biasa digunakan ibu untuk mencincang daging ikan itu ia acungkan tinggi-tinggi. Ia mengejarku.

GAWAT! INI GAWAT! Gerbang masuk prontera masih jauh, dan aku juga tidak menemukan siapa-siapa yang bisa membantuku di hutan! Duh, ke mana orang-orang yang biasanya sering berlatih di siang bolong gini!? Kenapa hutan malah sepi di saat-saat aku sedang mempertaruhkan nyawa agar bisa mendapatkan bantuan!?

"GRAAAH!"

Suaranya semakin mendekat!

"SIAPA PUN, TOLONG AKU—!"

"_Thunder Storm_!"

**BZZZZZT!**

Sebuah Orc pun ambruk dengan wajah bodohnya. Aku segera terjatuh dan berbalik buru-buru, berharap bahwa yang mengalahkan Orc tadi bukanlah monster lain yang ingin pula memangsaku. Tapi ternyata dugaan itu salah. Aku kembali dipertemukan dengannya, seorang Wizard yang berparas sombong tadi.

"K-Kau... menolongku?" Aku tak percaya.

Pria itu menghela nafas. "Berdirilah. Olesi obat ini ke luka baretmu."

Ia melemparkan beberapa _herb_ yang berwarna hijau, aku menerimanya. "Tapi kenapa kau selalu ada di saat-saat aku lagi butuh bantuan? Ini sudah yang kedua kalinya loh..." Soalnya pertemuan kami yang kedua dia sama sekali tidak membantuku—malah membuatku marah.

Pria itu melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Ia naikkan kacamatanya sebentar. "Bukan urusanmu. Ini cuma kebetulan."

"Eh, tapi aku tanyanya serius!"

Tanpa kami sadari, di momen-momen aku dan dia beradu mulut, Orc yang nyatanya hanya pingsan itu bergerak. Ia mengambil golok besarnya, dan kemudian berdiri sambil berlari menyongsongku. Aku yang terkejut segera menoleh. Pria di depanku pun juga terlihat kaget. Kemudian aku pun menutup mata dan menjerit. Tanganku kuarahkan ke depan.

"KYAAAA!"

**TRANG!**

Seketika ada sebuah pelindung yang mengitari sekelilingku. Orc tersebut yang sempat mengenai pelindung ini lantas terpental ke belakang. Tampak panik, Orc tersebut menggeram sambil berdiri, berniat kembali menyerang. Namun sayang ketika ia akan melangkah, sebuah serangan sihir berelemen tanah kembali menabraknya dan membuatnya jatuh dan mati. Kulihat penyihir itu yang sudah mengacungkan tongkatnya ke Orc.

Dia menyelamatkanku lagi!

"WAH, KAU MENYELAMATKANKU TIGA KALI!" Aku berseru senang. Orang itu mengusap poninya yang sedikit menutupi alis tipisnya. Ada setitik keringat yang keluar dari sana.

"Aku cuma menyelamatkanmu dua kali—bukan tiga; bukan yang tadi." Katanya, kalem.

"Eh? Maksudnya?"

"Bukan aku yang membuat Orc itu terpental."

"Jadi siapa dong? Apa di sekitar sini ada penyihir lain?"

"Ada."

"Siapa?"

"Kau lah." Kalimat dari wizard berjubah itu membuat mataku terbelalak lebar. "Kau tadi membuat _Safety Wall_ secara alami. Kau menggunakan jurus Magician, padahal _job_-mu yang sekarang masih Novice. Tampaknya kau punya bakat sebagai Magician."

Aku kebingungan. Kupandangi tanganku sendiri. Pico mengamatiku.

Tu-Tunggu... aku ada bakat? Be-Benarkah?

"Randall."

Aku menatapnya. Apa tadi dia baru saja... menyebutkan namanya? Pria tampan berparas dingin itu berbalik dan ia menyeringai tipis. "Namaku Randall. Salam kenal." Katanya. "Kau sebentar lagi mau naik _job_, kan? Jadilah seorang Magician. Kau berpotensi..."

"H-Hei, tunggu! Jangan pergi dulu! Apa maksud dari berpotensi!?" Belum sempat aku melepaskan keterkejutan ini, sosok itu, Randall, telah menghilang di bayangan-bayangan pohon besar di hutan bagian tengah. aku pun menelan ludah. Pipiku memanas dan otakku berpikir kencang.

Ja-Jadi... aku berpotensi ya, katanya?

Aku pun tersenyum.

Baiklah, aku akan menjadi Magician!

.

.

**extra**

.

.

Ada secarik senyum yang melapisi bibirku saat aku pulang dan memasuki ruang tengah di kawasan rumahku. Ayahku, yang merupakan orang awam, sedang membaca surat kabar. Sedangkan ibuku yang berprofesi sebagai Priestess sedang bersih-bersih di dapur—mencuci piring makan malam.

Kira-kira aku boleh tidak ya jadi Magician? Apa ayah akan menolak keinginanku seperti awal aku bilang ingin jadi Thief?

"N-Ng, Ayah..."

"Ya?"

"Ayah masih ingat tidak tentang pilihanku nanti di _job_ I?"

Raut wajah ayah berubah. Pria bersurai pirang cepak itu melirikku sambil menutup koran. "Thief, bukan?"

"Oh, itu tidak jadii..."

Ayah menghela nafas lega—diam-diam ibu yang ikut mendengarnya juga melakukan hal sama. "Lalu apa? Swordman? Acolyte? Atau apa?"

"Magician!"

Sontak keadaan menjadi hening. Ibu menghentikan kegiatan cuci mencucinya, dan ayah terbelalak, memfokuskan pandangan ke arah anak semata wayangnya. "M-Ma-Magician?"

"Iya, Magician! Kali ini aku serius dan tidak main-main! Bahkan aku sudah berencana ke kota Geffen untuk belajar!" Aku yang bersemangat pun mengubah garis bibirku jadi datar. Habis raut wajah kedua orangtuaku ini memancarkan ke anehan sih. "Eh? Kenapa? A-Ayah dan Ibu tidak senang ya aku jadi penyihir?"

Hening sebentar, lantas ayah pun tertawa lepas. "Tidak, bukan soal itu, tapi—"

"Sudah kubilang dia punya potensi bakat dari dirimu, _Sir_ Gustav."

Ah, suara itu—aku tau siapa pemiliki suara itu!

Aku menoleh ke kanan-kiri, mencari-cari dengan raut bingung. Tapi baru aku sadari sudah ada seorang pria berambut merah yang kini duduk di sebelah ayahku di sofa. Aku menelan ludah. Rambut yang berantakan namun tampak tertata itu...

Ia pun menoleh. Benar, dia Randall! Tapi kenapa dia bisa ada di sini? Lalu kenapa dia memanggil nama ayahku?

Aku terkejut bukan main. Setelah menjerit kencang kenapa ada dia di rumah, ayah menjelaskan secara perlahan. Ternyata dia merupakan murid dari ayahku saat beberapa tahun silam—ketika Ayah masih aktif menjadi High Wizard. Aku pun terkejut bukan main. Kenapa aku sebagai anaknya baru tau kalau ayah memiliki _job_ sekeren itu!?

"Tapi sejak menikah, ayahmu lebih memilih untuk tinggal di Prontera dan berhenti menjadi penyihir. Dia ingin lebih fokus mengurus keluarga, katanya." Randall menjelaskan. "Mungkin karena faktor genetik inilah kau mendapatkan bakat ayahmu."

Aku mengangguk paham. Semakin senang mengetahui kenyataan ini.

"Sebenarnya Ayah sudah dari dulu ingin menjadikanmu seorang Magician, tapi kau awalnya mau jadi Thief sih, ayah jadi sempat kecewa. Tapi karena saran dari Randall yang menawarkan diri agar menjadi guru Magicianmu, dia menyuruhmu menemuinya di daerah Eclipse hari ini. Kebetulan ia sedang mencari bulu-bulu Eclipse atas _quest_ seorang penyihir di Geffen."

"Oh, pantas Ayah bilang aku harus berburu Eclipse..." Aku manyun, lalu teringat sesuatu. "Eh, tunggu! Apa!? Guru!?" Kutatapi Randall dengan tatapan sengit.

"Katanya kau mau ke Geffen, kan? Jadi apa boleh buat." Ia mendesah malas, membuatku senang sekaligus kesal. Dia masih saja menyebalkan seperti biasa.

Ah, tapi tak apa. Rasanya aku bisa beradaptasi dengan penyihir yang satu ini.

Habis dia membuat jantungku jadi aneh seperti ini sih, hehe...

.

.

**the end**

.

.

**my note**

**Fict pertama di fandom RO. Aslinya aku udah agak lupa sama game yang satu ini, tapi berkat game Ragnarok Online di Android, akhirnya aku bisa bernostalgia dengan perasaan senang dan bahagia! Buat yang belom tau, ayo download Ragnarok Valkyrie! :)**

.

.

**warm regards,**

**Pieree...**


End file.
